thomastrackmasterfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas and Friends TrackMaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toys) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Madbomberfan (Talk) 21:26, June 7, 2011 Mistakes You keep putting mistakes on the Thomas TrackMaster (HiT Toys) page. The RC Hiro and Victor, as well as the Fisher Price Talking engines are not supposed to be put in because they were made by Fisher Price, not HiT Toys. Can you please understand this and stop putting them in. Thanks. Jdogman 02:04, July 2, 2011 (UTC) First of all, and I'm saying this nicely and like a professional admin, I do not appreciate you using the similar words I used in my post to you, because it is rather irritating. Now, I understand what you are saying, however, because this is a Wiki, I think we should put products under what they were advertised as, not as we think they should be. Ferdinand the Logging Loco was released later than Bash/Dash the Logging Loco. Bash and Dash were first released with Percy and the Search Cars and they had the Misty Island Rescue logo on their packaging. Ferdinand however, was released at the start of this year with Scruff the Scruncher and Coal Mustache Spencer in "Steamy Sodor", and they had the Greatest Moments logo on their packaging. I will show you some pictures for proof. Jdogman 05:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying not to sound skeptical when you say this because I believe you. Where on the Ferdinand packaging was the Misty Island Rescue logo? Jdogman 00:59, July 24, 2011 (UTC) On the side of the packaging Ivan Kakooza Does it look exactly (100%) like Bash' and Dash' boxes? Jdogman 14:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ivan Kakooza messages Well first of all, if you want to leave me a new message, you should click "Leave Message" on my talk page, instead of just leaving it under an already existing message. Regarding pictures, I've just been either Googling them, or going to the Thomas TrackMaster website, right clicking the pictures, and press "Save Image As...". I try and get decent sized pictures that are around 300px. Finally, may I ask what your wiki is about? Jdogman 22:51, July 4, 2011 (UTC) But it makes it easier because the old TrackMaster and the new one by Fisher Price have much different products. This occurs for the Plarail and Motor Road and Rail pages as well, and since this wiki is devoted to all these ranges, it would be right to stretch it out wouldn't it? And can you please answer my question from before? Jdogman 12:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I might've but I don't know what you're saying. I just want to know what your wiki is about? Jdogman 12:36, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I've seen your wiki, but no offence intended, it looks rather untidy. Jdogman 13:32, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea at all. Jdogman 00:25, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Once again, when writing a message, please do not just write on the bottom of the page under a section that isn't related to what you're talking about. When leaving a message, please just click "edit" on the section that's called, "Ivan Kakooza messages". Please understand this and do it. I can't block Thomasfan and I'm not entirely sure I understand what he did to your wiki gallery. Second, I have no idea how to make people "view source" on your article. Please also understand that I am not the head of this Wiki, I'm just an admin. You should be talking to SirHandelFalcon or Madbomberfan. Jdogman 00:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) The Rules page was made as a page for admins to edit only. Spam is usually false information or a large amount of unwanted info. Jdogman 12:20, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I have seen Skarloey's and Rusty's packs before, but I can't actually remember with Harvey's so don't worry about it, just delete it. Jdogman 06:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) But what website has the Harvey and Skarloey packsIvan Kakooza 22:56, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Stop creating articles that are not released.Ivan Kakooza 23:42, August 6, 2011 (UTC) You can get rid of it then. Jdogman 22:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay, can you please not write over existing talk page comments you made, instead just write underneath them. Secondly, I can tell you just copied some of the words I used and said them back at me which is irritating, and most importantly, I didn't even write that. I never write anything that is unconfirmed. I'm sorry I haven't been on the wiki for a while, I've been doing other things lately. Jdogman 06:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you know this? Jdogman 21:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Because it says so on it's packaging.Ivan Kakooza 20:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: TTTE Wikia November 2010 (anon) February 21, 2011, you will have to wait a week before editing pages so Wikia knows your not a spammer. Thomasfan isn't that bad he just cleans up the articles. Hope this helped! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 11:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia Here you go here's the link for the Thomas The Tank Engine Wikia "Click Here" MadbomberfanChuff! Chuff! Re:New Page What do you mean? JRCS talk to me 01:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Template Ok! If you think it will help. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) New items for U! #Cross, switch and stack track pack #Candy Trucks I already found all of these, including the Dieselworks Delivery.Ivan Kakooza 12:43, September 11, 2011 (UTC) glow logo I can't find the logo. Chuggington wooden wikia http://chuggingtonwoodenrailway.wikia.com/wiki/ChuggingtonWoodenRailway_Wiki Chuggington wikia! Join chuggington diecast! Bash Okay. Jason Pan 04:17, October 5, 2011 (UTC)Jason Pan RE: Pan0013 Thanks for informing me, but there are some of your photos which do have a few things that shouldn't be there, it doesn't mean I'm blocking you or him. There are too many pictures on the wiki but I do not understand why some of them do not work when I try and search them to put them on a page. Regarding the rules you gave me a week ago, they all seem fine but can you please elaborate on this one, "When a page is edited more than 1 time, don't keep adding the photo, category or item which will cause you to recive one or more strikes." I also want to talk to you about some of the pages you've made. I think we will keep the Prototypes article, but not the World of TrackMaster article and several littler ones because they aren't needed, if you can understand, but can you please show me the website where you got the World of TrackMaster image from? I found it very interesting. I understand the Charlie in HiT Toys version article, but that was first seen on the old version of the TrackMaster website, and we don't even know what kind of pack it was going to be, or what it was called, so I think we should delete it and put the information regarding it into the Charlie article. Lastly, can you please stop copying some of the things I have said in the comments? I said this in the Percy and the Ice Cream Factory Set comments, "Yes, it looked like it was cancelled, we don't even know what it was included with." And you said in the Charlie pack article you made, "Yes,it looks like it was canceled, we don't know what it is included with in packaging." why are you doing this? Jdogman 10:35, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Blog Why are you making these types of blogs anyway? The titles you've given them take up a lot of space. Jdogman 06:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Videos I have been trying to be nice to you too but I am deleting pages because they are not needed on the wiki. There only needs to be pages that show information about each individual product, an engine, or a whole sub-range and the full range itself. The articles you've made have no point because they keep on showing new products or something like that. You should see what other toy Wikis do. Jdogman 03:43, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Block You've got to understand this. I gave you a heads up about this but you didn't say anything. I haven't deleted anymore pages since Friday and the videos may be related to the articles but the articles have no point. Please answer this question, why have you been making some of the articles, not the ones about new trains, I'm asking about the other ones? Furthermore, why are you making so many blogs? Contact madbomberfan and/or SirHandelFalcon about the pages. You should see the Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki. They work slightly different, but the concept is still the same; you'll see how they don't do any of the stuff you've done. Finally, you can't block an admin if you're a normal member. Jdogman 22:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) You have been blocked for two weeks for removing talk page content & making spam blogs. I might block you again if you continue on with this! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 01:49, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't making spam blogs & they were shopping blogs posts.Ivan Kakooza 11:22, October 20, 2011 (UTC) But we don't need those "shopping posts" people can just go on the official eBay website & search for that item! SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:08, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yes we do. Don't delete other user's blog posts.Unban me NOW.Ivan Kakooza 15:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) No we don't. It just makes more spam. And your acting like a 7 year old here so please stop or i'm afraid I will block you of this Wiki for a year. Please understand that this is a Trackmaster Thomas & Friends database, NOT an auction listing website. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 23:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) That was mean. Say your sorry.Ivan Kakooza 23:41, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Still acting like a 7 year old -_-..... And that wasn't really mean but please listen to what I said or regret it. SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 00:08, October 23, 2011 (UTC)